Aishiteru Daisuki
by Rukia Hitsugaya X3
Summary: 'Aishiteru Daisuki', 2 kata itulah yang akan membawa 5 lelaki tampan nan keren tapi Playboy ini kepada cinta sejati mereka. Warning : Playboy X OC, CrossOver, OC. Mind to RnR? Saya Newbie, mohon kritik dan saran ya. Chappie 2 is UP. No flame please.
1. Chapter 1

Yosh~ Hai Minna-san, senpai-senpai yang baik hati nan suka menabung, Saya newbie, biasanya sih Cuma baca, tapi coba-coba pingin buat fict! Hehehe… mohon kritik dan Saran.

**.**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo lah masak Saya?**

**Aishiteru Daisuki : Itu baru punya Saya**

**Pair : PlayBoy X OC**

**Warning : OOC-ness, Abal, Garing, yang pasti ada OC, GaJe, Membosankan, Danger, Ini buatan Newbie!, Disini RYO SAMA DENGAN RUPIAH, de el el.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

Yap, dialah salah satu dari Playboy di Fict ini! Oke, mungkin dia tidak bias dibilang bener-bener Playboy, soalnya dia ga memiliki hubungan Khusus dengan cewek-cewek yang dikencani.

Toshiro emang akan mengencani seorang cewek, jika cewek itu yang meminta. Itu juga karena ada bayarannya.

Matre?

Emang!

Semua Playboy yang ada di sini emang menginginkan uang untuk 'Jasa' yang mereka berikan. Kecuali 1 orang.

Hellooooowww! Hari gini siapa sih yang ga mau duit!

Ekhm, kembali. Kalo Toshiro diajak kencan, dia ngikut aja. Tapi tanpa cium, peluk, bahkan gandengan pun enggak.

Masih untung, bias jalan sama cowok cakep. Iya nggak?

Tarif 'Menyewa' Toshiro, 20 ribu Ryo/jam.

Mahal?

Banget!

.

.

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

Beralih pada anak sulung keluarga Kurosaki. Ichigo. Ya, itu namanya. Dia memiliki masa lalu yang cukup suram, ditinggal sama pacarnya demi cowok yang lebih kaya.

Pacarnya ini emang 100 kali lebih matre dari Ichigo sendiri.

Makanya Ichigo jadi Playboy buat balas dendam en nyari duit.

Oh ya, Ichigo ini ga Cuma berkencan tapi juga akan jadi pacar si cewek. Tapi tarif nambah dong.

Dan lagi, hubungan paling pol bertahan 3 hari.

Kenapa Cuma 3 hari?

Ya iyalah, la wong 1 hari aja tariff-nya 200 ribu Ryo.

Niatnya kan emang bikin bangkrut si cewek. Namanya juga balas dendam.

Tarif kencan Ichigo, 10 ribu Ryo/jam.

Gandengan tangan, 15 ribu Ryo/hari.

Peluk?

Ga, makasih!

.

.

**Ulquiorra Sciffer**

Orang yang menjadi juara Rekor Muri Dunia yang bernama 'Tanpa Ekspresi'.

Ada yang mau ngasih ekspresi?

Back. Wanita yang ia kencani sering sebal sama Ulquiorra yang ga pernah ber-exspresi.

Ulquiorra mau ber-exspresi?

Of Course, tapi pasti pada tau kan?

Yup! Tarif Nambah!

Tanpa Ekspresi, 10 ribu Ryo/jam.

Pake Ekspresi, 15 ribu Ryo/jam.

Gandengan sama Peluk, 20 ribu Ryo/hari.

Cium?

Ulquiorra ga mau!

'First Kiss-ku musti sama Istriku!'

Apakah alasan ga mutu itu yang dipake Ulquiorra?

Pasti enggak!

Tapi sayang, Ulquiorra emang pake alasan itu.

Satu lagi sebelum pindah ke yang lain, Ulquiorra ga mau pacaran, tapi kencan boleh.

.

.

**Gaara Sabaku**

Berganti dari Bleach ke Naruto. Ini kan Crossover.

Di sini ga adil, soalnya Bleach 3 kalo Naruto Cuma 2.

Walaupun alis-less, Gaara ini cukup terkenal loh~

Bukan cukup, tapi sangat!

Gaara hamper mirip sama Ulquiorra, ga mau pacaran sama cium.

Bedanya, Gaara masih mau ber-ekspresi.

Kenapa Gaara ga mau ciuman?

Sama kayak Ulquiorra?

1 itu udah lebih dari cukup!

Jadi, apa dong?

Gaara itu sebenarnya punya, em…. Seperti penyakit.

Yah, Gaara itu akan jadi Super Duper Hyper sayang en cinta sama orang yang dicium ato menciumnya.

Mau cowok kek, cewek kek, banci kek, mayat kek, pasti bakal dilindungi sama Gaara.

Korban pertama, dan Gaara harap yang terakhir, Temari Sabaku, Aneki-nya Gaara.

Yah, Temari emang pernah nyium Gaara saking gemesnya sama Gaara yang dulu masih umur 5 tahun.

Dan gara-gara itu Gaara mengidap penyakit 'Sister Complex'.

.

.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Yang ini mah Playboy-nya Playboy, The King of Playboy, ato apalah, yang penting itu.

Terserah mau apa kek, pasti diturutin. Pacaran, peluk, cium, gandengan, whatever!

Wajah oke, TANPA TARIF lagi!

Dia kan Uchiha.

Siapa sih yang ga tau keluarga Uchiha! Keluarga terkaya seantero Jepang!

Tapi kalo sama dia, musti Operasi Plastic 10 kali dulu!

Kenapa harus Operasi?

Karena Sasuka memasang syarat-syarat~

Cantik bak Model Hollywood? Pasti!

Seksi bak Maria Ozawa? Harus!

Imut bak Anime? Jelas!

Centil? Yang pasti ga boleh!

Tomboy? Jangan!

.

.

**TBC~**

Gimana? Pendek? Ya jelas, Ini kan Cuma Prolog!

.

**JADI OC!**

**OC BUAT MAINCHARA DITUTUP! BUAT YANG LAIN AJA YA~**

Nama lengkap :

Umur :

Ciri Fisik :

Sifat :

Hobi :

Pair :

Alasan milih Pair :

Pingin ke kelas mana : (A/N : kelas mulai dari A sampai G)

Ultah :

Dan keterangan lain, yang diatas utamanya.

.

Ga ada OC buat **TOSHIRO! **Cuma Author yang boleh *devil Grin.

.

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW~**

**.**

**MAAF BELUM BISA APDET, MASIH MOS~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hahahaha... *ketawa garing. Gomen~ baru bisa update~ salahkan senpai yang ngasih MOS ga kira-kira~. Badan rasanya remuk ga jelas~!

HUEEE~! Ampuni Shiro ya~! Kan ini libur awal puasa, jadi ya bisa 'agak' lebih cepet update-nya. Don't worry~

Alah makin lama makin ga jelas~ Langsung baca aja ya~

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Kasih tau ga ya? *Plaked**

**Pair : RAHASIA~! *Geplaked by sandal. Oke, Playboy x OC**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama -?-, udah dll aja deh, bingung~**

**Warning : OOC –beuuddhh-, OC, GaJe, Garing, Ide pasaran, Alur kecepetan, ABAL, AU, Typo yang bertebaran bak debu, Aneh, de el el.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**Jangan Flame Kalo Mengecewakan**

**.**

**.**

"Ki... Yuki... Fuyuki... FUYUKI HINAMORI~! **BANGUUNN~!"**

DUAKK~!

"ADAAOOWWW~!" Teriak seorang yang dipanggil Fuyuki Hinamori tadi. "Kau bisa tidak membangunkanku dengan cara yang 'normal'?" Tanyanya dengan nada sarkasme.

Orang yang telah melempar Fuyuki dengan novel setebal 10 cm tadi berkacak pinggang. "Dan kau bisa tidak, tidur dalam waktu yang normal?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak."

Fuyuki tidak menggubris perkataan teman semasa SMP-nya, dan melenggang ke kamar mandi.

"Mandinya jangan lama-lama!"

"Iya iya."

.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya Fuyuki keluar dari kamar mandi, lengkap dengan seragam Khas SMA yang akan dimasuki oleh Fuyuki nanti, SMA Konokura. Kemeja putih yang dibalut dengan Blazer hijau dan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah, rok lipat hitam yang tingginya 10 cm di atas lutut, kaos kaki hitam panjang, dan tidak lupa Sepatu hitam.

Sekilas Fuyuki melirik gadis berambut coklat terang di depan pintu kamarnya yang sepertinya gelisah. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Ano... roknya kependekan.." Kata gadis tadi sambil merona malu.

"Pake celana kan?" Tanya Fuyuki dengan tampang polos plus blo'on.

DUAKK~!

Lagi-lagi Fuyuki kena lempar novel yang sama dan dari orang yang sama pula.

"ADAAOOWW~!" Dan lagi-lagi, Fuyuki berteriak kesakitan, sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Ck. Maksudku, kau pake celana pendek kan?"

"Tidak punya." Kata teman Fuyuki sambil menunduk lesu.

"Ya sudah." Jawab Fuyuki cuek.

"Hhhh... Aku berharap, sifatmu itu mirip dengan Momo-Nee, bukan hanya wajahnya." Keluh Mizuki –gadis yang sedari tadi melempar Fuyuki dengan novel-.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Momo-Nee!" Kata Fuyuki sambil memicingkan mata sebal. "Dimana dia?"

"Saat Momo-Nee melihat aku datang, dia langsung menyuruhku membangunkanmu dan pergi keluar." Kata Mizuki sambil memungut novel-nya yang tadi dibuat sebagai alat pemukul jitu.

"Enaknya sudah lulus SMA." Kata Fuyuki sambil menghela napas pasrah.

"Pingin?"

"Enggak." Jawab Fuyuki judes.

Hampir saja 1 set novel yang baru dipungut Mizuki tadi melesat –lagi- ke kepala Fuyuki, jika saja Fuyuki tidak menarik Mizuki keluar dari kamar.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mizuki.

"Lihat jam."

Sesuai perintah Fuyuki, Mizuki pun melirik jam tangan mewah yang melekat pada tangan mungilnya. Dan dijamin, Mizuki sebentar lagi akan—

"AAKKKHHHH~!"

—teriak.

.

.

"Ck." Fuyuki berdecak.

"Coba tebak, berapa kali kau berdecak padi ini?" Tanya Mizuki yang masih berkutat pada novel tebal di hadapannya.

"Aku tak menghitungnya." Jawab Fuyuki cuek sambil bersedekap.

"Kau bukan tak menghitungnya, tapi tak memperdulikannya."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Jelas beda."

"Aku Tanya 'apa'?" Tanya Fuyuki sambil menaikkan 2 oktaf nada suaranya.

"Pikir sendiri, kau sekolah kan?" Kata Mizuki yang emosi-nya mulai terpancing gara-gara dibentak.

"Ck."

"Tuh."

"Cih."

"..." Mizuki tak menjawab.

"Kenapa ga protes?" Tanya Fuyuki.

"Kau bilang 'Cih' bukan 'Ck'."

Andai saja Fuyuki lupa jika Mizuki itu temannya, mungkin Heiress keluarga Takahashi ini sudah tinggal nama.

"Hhhh... kenapa keretanya lama sekali sih." Keluh Fuyuki.

"Entah." Jawab Mizuki cuek. Yup, dia ketularan penyakitnya Fuyuki kalo lagi ngambek.

"Hhhhh..." Lagi-lagi Fuyuki menghela napas berat. "Gomen, tadi bicara kasar!"

Mizuki menutup novel-nya. "Kenapa minta maaf? Kau kan tidak salah?" Katanya sambil memasang senyum manis.

'Sialan.' Umpat Fuyuki dalam hati. "Kemana limousine-mu yang biasanya mejeng di depan rumahku?" Katanya tiba-tiba.

"Sekali-kali aku pingin naik kereta." Jawab Mizuki sambil masih mengobral senyum.

'Kenapa ga sekali-kali nyemplung jurang, gitu?' Batin Fuyuki. "Ck."

Mizuki langsung menoleh ke arah Fuyuki, dan senyum manis Mizuki pun berubah menjadi seringai seekor serigala yang melihat mangsanya.

Fuyuki jaw drop, lalu mundur-mundur.

Nyet!

"Akh~!" Teriak seseorang yang ada di belakang Fuyuki.

Ya ampun Fuyuki, baru saja kau membangunkan serigala, sekarang kau membuat kesalahan baru. Menginjak kaki seorang laki-laki yang –ehm, yah, bisa dibilang, cool.

Fuyuki membalikkan badannya, lalu mendongak. "Gomen." Katanya singkat, dengan tampang datar.

Mizuki langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Fuyuki berada.

Grep!

Dengan sigap Mizuki langsung mendorong kepala Fuyuki agar meunduk. "Gomen, kami tidak sengaja." Katanya penuh penyesalan. Haha... setelah ini, habislah riwayatmu Fuyuki Hinamori.

"Tak apa." Kata lelaki tadi singkat, sambil tersenyum.

Mizuki blushing sambil bengong.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih!" Kata –atau tanya- Fuyuki yang menginterupsi kegiatan -?- Mizuki.

Mizuki menoleh ke arah Fuyuki dengan mata berkilat, dan lagi-lagi Fuyuki jaw drop.

Lelaki yang kakinya diinjak oleh Fuyuki tadi tersenyum geli. "Ichigo Kurosaki, yoroshiku." Katanya.

"Ah... Yoroshiku mo." Kata Mizuki gelagapan. "Aku... Mizuki."

Ichigo menoleh ke arah Fuyuki.

"Kau ingin tau namaku?" Tanya Fuyuki judes.

"Kalau boleh." Kata Ichigo.

"Namaku mahal." Jawab Fuyuki singkat. Mizuki dan Ichigo sweat drop.

"Err... namanya Fuyuki Hinamori." Kata Mizuki akhirnya.

"Hinamori?" Tanya Ichigo memastikan.

"Kenapa? Protes!" Tanya Fuyuki sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Namanya terasa familiar." Kata Ichigo lagi, lalu dia menatap Fuyuki dari atas ke bawah. "Ah!" Ichigo menjentikkan jari. "Kau adikknya Momo Hinamori ya?"

"A..."

"Kau kenal Momo-Nee?" Mizuki langsung memotong omongan Fuyuki.

"Iya, kami teman akrab. Dan lagi, dia selalu membantu kami waktu mengahadapi Ujian Nasional dulu." Kata Ichigo.

"Kami?" Tanya Fuyuki penuh penekanan. Mizuki kembali menghela napas.

"Aku juga punya teman yang jadi teman akrabnya Momo-chan." Kata Ichigo santai.

"Jangan panggil Aneki-ku dengan suffix-Chan~!" Bentak Fuyuki.

"Oke. Oh ya." Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke Mizuki. "Lalu, apa nama margamu?"

"Akh..." Mizuki agak tersentak.

"Itu privasi 'Jeruk'." Bantah Fuyuki. Ichigo makin penasaran, bahkan saking penasarannya, dia lupa kalo dia baru saja dipanggil 'Jeruk'.

"Oke, maaf sudah bertanya." Kata Ichigo. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian juga murid baru ya di SMA Konokura?"

"Iya." Akhirnya Mizuki menjawab karena dia melihat Fuyuki yang –sepertinya- tak punya hasrat untuk menjawab.

"Kalau begitu sama."

"Ada juga ternyata orang yang telat." Gumam Fuyuki tak jelas.

"Telat?" Tanya Ichigo. "Oh... tenang saja, SMA Konokura masuknya jam setengah Sembilan kok. Kalian ga tau ya?"

"Eh!" Mizuki dan Fuyuki terperanjat kaget.

Dengan secepat kilat, Fuyuki langsung ngasih death glare ke arah Mizuki. Mizuki sendiri hanya bisa nyengir.

"Eto... Terus, kenapa Kurosaki-san masuk pagi?" Tanya Mizuki yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ichigo.

"Lama-lama kau pasti tau." Kata Ichigo penuh dengan misteri.

Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka bertiga. Fuyuki males bicara, Ichigo bingung mesti ngomong apa, dan Mizuki yang memang suka ketenangan.

.

Akhirnya, kereta pun datang. Fuyuki dan Mizuki meninggalkan Ichigo dan naik ke kereta duluan, karena Ichigo bilang akan menunggu temannya. Toh ini masih jam 7 lewat 19 menit.

.

.

Mizuki dan Fuyuki sampai di gerbang SMA Konokura setelah berjalan beberapa menit dari Stasiun Kereta.

"Mizuki."

"Ya?" Tanya Mizuki. Fuyuki mengeluarkan Puppy eyes-nya. "Eh?"

"Laper~" Kata Fuyuki manja.

'Kumat deh penyakitnya.' Batin Mizuki. "Iya deh, ayo ke kantin."

"Yey~!" Fuyuki berteriak girang.

'Dimana ya kantinnya?' Tanya Mizuki dalam hati. 'Akh~! Tanya senpai itu ah.' Mizuki lalu menarik tangan Fuyuki yang matanya udah Lupe-lupe.

"Permisi, senpai." Kata Mizuki sopan.

"Ya?" Tanya senpai berambut hitam tadi.

"Ano.. kami anak baru, jadi kami belum tau letak bangunan di SMA ini. Senpai bisa kasih tau dimana kantin?" Tanya Mizuki.

"Oke, ikuti aku." Senpai tadi baru saja ingin melangkah, tapi balik lagi. "Oh ya, rasanya aku pernah melihatmu." Katanya sambil memperhatikan Fuyuki.

"Mungkin kau kenal Aneki-ku." Kata Fuyuki jutek karena acara makannya harus ditunda.

"Aneki-mu?"

"Hn." Jawab Fuyuki singkat, padat, dan ga jelas.

"Momo Hinamori." Akhirnya Mizuki juga yang menjawab.

"Momo Hinamori?" Senpai tadi tampak berpikir. "Momo Hinamori ya? Umm... Ahk~!" Senpai tadi menjentikkan jari. "Iya benar. Kau mirip sekali dengan Momo-chan~ Uwaaa... aku dulu sering diajarin sama Momo-chan waktu SMP~!"

"Ukh..."

"Ah ya, jangan panggil aku senpai, panggil Ri-chan saja ya? Umurku sama kok kayak umur kalian, soalnya dulu waktu SMP aku lompat kelas, aku juga siswi baru kok di sini. SMP-ku disini tapi aku harus pindah waktu SMA kelas 1 ke Hokkaido tempat Kakekku, Kakekku cerewet minta Tou-san pulang sih." Ri-chan atau sebenarnya Rizuku nyerocos ga jelas.

"Wah... Sen –eh, Ri-chan pintar dong." Kata Mizuki semangat. Mizuki yang diingat cuma pas 'Lompat kelas', maklum, orang pinter.

"Hhhh…" Fuyuki menghela nafas Fuyuki, malah ga ndengerin sama sekali. "Bisa tidak kita ke kantin lebih cepat?"

"Aye! Baiklah."

'Perasaanku tak enak.' Batin Mizuki.

.

.

Jam 08.23

Sekolah mulai ramai. Siswa-siswi berdatangan.

Urat kemarahan Fuyuki mulai kelaur.

Mizuki mulai gelisah.

Keringat dingin bermunculan pada Rizuku.

Mereka bertiga sekarang berada di—

"Kita sudah kemari tiga kali." Seru Fuyuki penuh amarah.

—aula.

"Eto… sebenarnya kau tahu dimana kantin tidak, Ri-chan?" Tanya Mizuki lembut.

"Oyoo~ Kayaknya ingatanku konslet deh~" Kata Rizuku sambil menunduk dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ck." Fuyuki hanya berdecak, dia terlalu lapar hanya untuk membentak orang. Dia pun melengos pergi.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Mizuki.

"…"

Karena tak ada jawaban, Mizuki pun berlari menuju Fuyuki diikuti dengan Rizuku.

.

DOENGG~!

Tangan Fuyuki bergetar sambil membelalakkan mata. Dan kondisi Mizuki tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi Fuyuki.

Hanya 1 yang fokus mereka saat ini.

Mizuki Takahashi : X-A

Dan

Fuyuki Hinamori : X-D

Bagus, yang Fuyuki kenal disini hanya Mizuki begitu pula Mizuki yang hanya mengenal Fuyuki, dan sekarang, mereka berbeda kelas!

What the…

.

.

.

Di jauh dari Fuyuki dan Mizuki, tampak seorang lelak berperawakan tinggi yang tersenyum –atau lebih tepatnya, menyeringai.

"Takahashi ya?" Gumamnya pelan.

.

**TBC~**

Puaahh…

Akhirnya selesai, capek banget. Udah MOS, PonRom yang musti nginep 3 hari 2 malam, musti ngebut buat Fict.

Bisa bernapas lega, karna bebas dari PonRam, masak Hp/novel/komik/dll yang dibawa musti dititipin Panitia pas PonRam! Dihari terakhir ga boleh diambil sama sekali lagi, antri mandi-nya Puanjuaaaanng banget –waktunya duikit banget lagi, dan yang paling parah, Tidur cuma 2 JAM~! You Know~! 2 JAM!

Eh eh…. Malah curcol, ke bawah dulu ya…

**Pendaftaran OC, resmi DITUTUP~!**

.

.

**Pojok GaJe setelah drama -?- AD~:**

Yuki : Yo~ Fuyuki hadir untuk menemani pemirsa dan menggantikan Author yang udah tepar.

Shiro : GaJe lo!

Yuki : Yee~ judulnya aja udah GaJe, dalemnya juga dong~!

Shiro : Hhh… Gue belum muncul ya?

Yuki : Lo katarak ya? Udah jelas baru Ichi kan?

Ichi : Jelas baru Gue, Gue kan…. Istimewa~

Shiro : Ya.. Istimewa… Istrinya Seme Waria.

Momo : *numpang lewat

Yuki-Shiro-Ichi : He?

Rizu : Nyahaa~! Daripada kelamaan, langsung bales-bales Review~

Mizu : Yup, dimulai dari **Ishikawa Miharu **yang ganti nama jadi **Mumucchi**~!

All : *baca Review

Shiro-Ichi : Bejat? *membatu

Yuki : Laper ya mbak? Gigit bantal segala, puasanya awas batal lo ya. Dan jangan telentang~!

Mizu : Dialah pemilikku~! *jingkrak-jingkrak (OOC)

Rizu : Ini udah apdet Ne~! Kedua dari **Sarahtaicho~**!

Shiro : Ehem…

Ichi : Pengen liat Toshiro jadi Playboy? Ke chappie 3!

Shiro : Hitsugaya-taicho~! *death glare

Rizu : Ouu~! Udah apdet~!

Mizu : Lanjut… **Diarza~**

Shiro-Ichi : *blushing karna dibilang keren

Yuki : Huuuu~! Ke-PD-an~! Baru 1 juga yang ngomong~! Terus **Hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki**

Ichi : Buset, namanya panjang amat.

Mizu : OC kamu belum muncul, di Chappie depan aja ya~

Shiro : Yang lain, **Everyonepiece**

Rizu : Ayee~! Dia pemilikku~! *roll depan, roll belakang, roll kanan, roll kiri, roll samping, roll miring

Momo : *numpang lewat –lagi-

All : *Sweat Drop

Yuki : Aa… lanjutnya, **Ray Kousen7**. Kan jarang gitoh Shiro mata duitan.

Shiro : Author bejat.

Mizu : Iyaa…. Authornya lupa naruh di Crossover~ Gomen~

Rizu : Dari **Guest –Ishikawa Miharu-** lewati~! **Guest –yang lain- **Ne? Lewati lagi~! **Guest-yang lain lagi-**

Ichi : Haduh bingung, kalo gitu… Nanti OC-mu cuma sekedar 'Numpang Lewat.' Gimana?

Yuki : Oke, yang lain **PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO 9135799**

Mizu : Banyak milih A ya, kelasnya.

Rizu : Omedetou Ne~ OC-mu masuk jadi MainChara. Terus, **EarlBlackStar**

Yuki : Wohhh~ Situ bawa gunting, saia bawa golok *ngacungin golok

Mizu : Maaf lama~

Shiro : **Akuma no ShiroYuri-Chan**

Yuki : Kamu yang sama Kaien kan? Kan udah dibilang ini cepet-cepetan ndaftar~ Oya, gomen ya, kalo misal jarang muncul.

Rizu : Buat **Luph Ai, **Buat gih ID sono~!

Mizu : Yoroshiku mo, **Shin-kun**

Ichi : **Xenon darkray, **punya ID ga? Soalnya pingin bilang, Sasu udah ada yang punya *nunjuk Rizu

Shiro : **SawaiiStillDoll, **OC buat MainChara udah full, yang lain aja.

Yuki : **Chipdha-Nuazy 69, **Liat perkataanya Shiro? Jadi pilih Chara yang lain aja ya? Kecuali Saso ma Kaien. Sebenernya kamu kelasnya sama kayak aku, D. Sayang, kamu kelas XI aku kelas X.

Rizu : Udah-udah~! Capek nih! Minna-san~! Review yaa

All : Onegai…


End file.
